Make a Link outta you
by RC-DA
Summary: Link is having trouble learning the hidden skills, luckily for him the The hero shade has a secret weapon...the power of song!


**_AN: So this was just an idea that spontaneously popped into my head, and I liked it enough to put it down onto paper. Enjoy or don't it's up to you._**

* * *

Link woke up surrounded by white, and the golden wolf he had just seen sitting right in front of him. Standing up he took a good look at his surroundings.

There was white in every direction as far as the eye could see, except for what seemed to be Hyrule Castle behind the golden wolf.

Turning around to see if there was anything in the other direction, he felt a different presence lurking behind him.

Turning back around and drawing his sword he saw that there was a ghostly figure covered in rusty brown armor standing with a sword and shield drawn. The most noticeable feature though, was the solitary red eye on the left side of its face.

Thinking it a monster Link drew his Ordon Sword and jumped directly at it, bringing his sword down in a jump attack as he did so. The ghost blocked it with ease with its round shield, before striking back with its sword.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage," The spirit began, surprising Link.

"You may be destined to become the Hero of Legend but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear."

Link back on his feet narrowed his eyes, angry at the seeming insult.

The ghost continued, "You must use your courage to seek power….and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs. If you do find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces…Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold!"

Link's face changed to that of determination. He could do this, he would save Hyrule.

The ghost gained a look of approval, "Very well then, lets begin. The first skill you shall learn will be the Ending Blow, let it be hewn into your mind!"

* * *

 _1 hour later_

Link fell to the ground exhausted, still having yet to master the ending blow. The figure now known as Shade looming over him.

"This obviously isn't working," the spirit mused to himself as he looked at the Hylian laying on the ground. "Well it looks like were going to have to go to plan B."

Link looked around in confusion as music began playing out of nowhere. Shade towered over him, arms folded.

 **Let's get down to business, to protect Hyrule**

 **Once the sword you've mastered, you shall win a duel**

 **You're a disappointment to your line**

 **But you can bet before we're through**

 **"Hero", I'll make a Link out of you**

Shade pulled Link off the ground and handed him back the Ordon Sword. Not giving any breathing room Shade brought his blade down in attack.

Link raised his own sword blocking it, pushing against Shade's strike

 **Raised as a farmer, but so much more**

 **Don't rely on arm strength, push back from your core.**

Link lowered his stance, pushing Shade back a little

 **You're a wimpy, weak, disgraceful man**

 **And it really is quite true**

 **Somehow I'll make a Link out of you**

( _Lyrics inside Link's head_ )

 **I'm never going to win this fight**

Link blocks another attack while being pushed backwards

 **I wish I were back in my tree**

Sinking to the ground as Shade's sword inches closer his throat

 **Man, how am I supposed to compete with him**

Link rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the tip of his opponent's blade.

 **I'm gonna be here for the night**

Link catches his breath as Shade stares directly at him shaking his head

 **This stings far worse than any bee**

Link strikes at Shade, running the blade lightly against the ghost's armor

 **I wish that my sword could do more than just skim**

Link was then hit in the face by Shade's shield.

 **Be a Link**

 **You must shoot the arrows in your quiver**

"I don't have a bow."

 **Be a Link**

 **With the force of a rolling goron**

"How much is that?"

 **Be a Link**

 **With all the rage of a angry cuccoo**

"Wait what?"

 **Courageous enough to fight the dark Ganon**

"Who's Ganon?"

Link is back on the ground as Shade holds a sword to his throat.

 **Time is running out until Zant has won**

 **With his current power, you can only run**

Shade withdraws his blade and offers a hand to the downed hero.

 **You're untrained for the coming bout**

 **So stand up, fight back, get through**

 **I can still make a Link out of you.**

Link faces off against Shade once more, new resolve fresh on his face.

 **Be a Link**

 **You must shoot the arrows in your quiver.**

Link dodges Shade's next attack and then knocks the ghost over. Seizing the opportunity the Hero in training performs the ending blow.

 **Be a Link**

 **With the force of a rolling goron**

Link flips back, pulling his sword from the ghosts armor as he does so.

 **With all the rage of an angry cuccoo**

 **Courageous enough to fight the dark Ganon**

Shade stands back up, "Hm that was a pinpoint strike. Never overlook your opportunity to finish with this attack. The first hidden skill, the ending blow, has been passed on!"

After doing the motion once more, Link swings his sword in front of him a few times before sheathing it.

"Those are only for one who carries the blood of the hero…the one whose spirit is that of the sublime beast," Shade continues.

"Grow powerful. Test your courage. And when you find that you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you…Search for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again."

Link nods in understanding.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Remember those words…Farewell."

With that Link disappears from the white void, leaving Shade alone once more.

On the spirit's face a small smile rests. " _He has the makings of the hero after all,_ " Shade thinks to himself.


End file.
